1. Field
One or more embodiments within the following description relate to localization and map building, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of localization and map building which are applied to a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile objects such as autonomic mobile robots have a basic function that moves to a destination without collisions. Such function is implemented based on localization and mapping technologies. Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) algorithm is used for localization of a robot itself and mapping. Through the SLAM algorithm, a map is built for surroundings of a robot at a specific location and a location of the moving robot is identified based on the built map. Such procedures are repeated to estimate the location of the robot and build a map of surrounds where the robot is located simultaneously.
A mobile robot measures a moving distance generally by using a laser scanner and an odometer to build a map. However, in the course of executing the SLAM algorithm, due to the various unpredictable variations, such as a feature point extraction error, an unknown odometry error, a camera geometry error, there is a problem that errors may become compounded.